


Throw a  bone

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ira notices something peculiar about a painting daisie bought





	Throw a  bone

“Someone’s done some shopping I see”Ira teased his girlfriend

“Papi relax I didn’t spend a whole lot of money”Daisie tells the man 

”I’m not complaining I love what you’ve done with the place”Ira notes how she helped decorate her daughters new home 

“Just needed a mother’s touch”Daisie says sassily as she adjusts as a painting she had a bought for Annalise placing it over on the wall 

“Let me help you out” Ira offered waking over to her 

“No no no Papito everything’s fine okay”Daisie reassured hm shooing him away 

“That man in the painting looks a lot like rosewood”Ira raised a stony brow over at the Latina 

“Sitting on a chaise relaxing on a beach”Daisie mentioned seeing that her better half picked up on why she had bought her daughter the Piece of artwork 

”Babe what are you doing?”Ira rose his voice

“Trying to throw her a bone”Daisie explained to him 

“Let her figure things out herself”Ira warns her


End file.
